


Let me take care of you

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert's gets back from the gym. he’s in tremendous pain, and Aaron just wants to take  care of him





	Let me take care of you

 Robert walked in through the door, he had just got back from the gym. he had just done a really intense workout, he had started off on the treadmill.

then he did the chest press. And the leg curl, the shoulder press. and then he did some sit ups. Some push ups, and

then he did some weights. 

now he was feeling a little worn out, but he was also paying the price for pushing himself so hard during the workout. Because now he was in extreme pain, and it just hurt to move, even one step was too much. Because it overtook his senses and it just overwhelmed him and he just couldn’t think straight... because of the pain.

All that he wanted to do now, was to sit on the sofa, cuddle up to his husband. and watch T.V, 

 Robert took his shoes and coat off. but it was painful to say the least. 

 

And then he walked over to the living room, 

 

Aaron looked up from the T.V, and he turned 

to look at Robert. 

 

''Hi'' he said ''How was the gym'' 

 

Robert nodded timidly.

 

''Yeah it was great'' he said trying to sound happy. but it came out more

pained than anything else, 

 

Aaron frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

''Are you okay?'' he said his voice coloured with concern,

 

 Is he ok??? Is he ok? no he's not ok. in fact he's far from it, he aches all over and he is in tremendous agony, 

so no he's not.

 

but Robert didn't say that. he just nodded,  

 

''Yeah i'm fine'' he said. trying to sound casual, 

 

because he didn't want to tell Aaron that he was severe pain, because he didn't want

to be seen as a weak minded individual. 

 

because that really wasn't who he was, he was always the one to 

look after others not the other way around. 

 

 ''No your not fine'' Aaron said ''In fact you look like your in severe agony'' 

 

''No i'm fine honestly'' he said waving Aaron off, 

 

Aaron let out a frustrated sigh. 

 

''Just stop being so stubborn will you'' Aaron said firmly ''just come and sit down, and let me take care of you'' 

 

Robert shook his head adamantly

''No i can't'' he said ''I've work to do'' 

 

And with that he started to walk upstairs, but Aaron 

stopped him from going any further. 

 

''Robert'' Aaron said a firmness to his voice '' just sit down will you'' 

 

 Robert let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes

''Alright fine'' he said sassily ''If it'll shut you up'' 

 

''Yes... yes it will'' he said, 

 

Aaron wrapped an arm around Robert. and guided him over to the sofa, 

he helped him sit down and then he made sure that he was comfortable. 

 

Once Robert was comfortable. he took a step back and he stood in front 

of the sofa, 

 

  ''Can i get you anything?'' Aaron said sincerely. 

 

 Robert stretched a little and groaned,

 

''Tea would be nice'' he murmured. 

 

 Aaron walked over to the kitchen. and he made Robert a cup of tea,

a couple of minutes later. Aaron walked back over with a cup in his hand, 

 

 Robert leaned forward. and he gritted his teeth a little as he did so, 

''Thanks'' he said as he took the cup off of Aaron. 

 

''Oh it's no bother'' Aaron said

 

 Aaron sat down next to Robert. 

 

Robert took a sip of tea, before putting it down again. 

 

After a few seconds, Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Anything you want to watch?'' Aaron asked suddenly, 

 

''Are there any good movies on?'' Robert said. as he took a sip of tea, 

 

''Uh... i'll have a look'' Aaron said, 

 

Aaron picked up the remote and he flicked through the movie channels. 

and he turned to Robert,  

 

''Any of these'' he said motioning towards the T.V, 

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up. 

''Yeah 22 jump street'' he said, 

 

Aaron nodded. and he put it on the T.V, 

Once he had done that. he put the remote on

the table, 

 

And they both focused their attention on the movie, 

that was starting. 

 

They mainly watched the movie in silence, expect Robert groaning out in pain every now

and then. or the occasional sipping that was heard from Robert drinking his tea. 

But apart from that, there wasn’t much noise at all...

 

 Just over halfway through the movie. Robert doubled over slightly, and he

let out a rather pained groan. 

 

''Oooh'' he said squeezing his eyes shut, 

 

Aaron took notice of this. and he turned to him, 

 

''Everything alright'' Aaron said his voice filled with worry.

 

Robert gritted his teeth and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain,

 

''My back's killing me'' he said.

 

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile,

 

''I'm sorry'' he said sympatically ''Anything i can do to help, i hate seeing you like this'' 

 

 Robert nodded timidly.

 

''Yeah there is one thing'' he said,

 

''And what's that?'' Aaron said.  

 

'''A massage would be good'' Robert said ''Only if you want to that is, i'm not forcing you

to do anything you don't want to do''

 

Aaron nodded in response,  

''Yeah of course'' he said ''If that would help you... then yeah of course of will'' 

 

 Aaron stood up from the sofa. he walked around the back, and he stood behind Robert. 

 He took his hands and he started massage Robert's shoulders and back.

 

After a couple of minutes. he spoke up, 

 

''How's that?'' he  asked ''Is that ok'' 

 

 Robert threw his head back in satisfaction and closed his eyes. 

 

''Yeah it's good'' he said ''in fact it's better than good... it's great'' 

 

Aaron smiled at that, 

 ''Good'' he said ''i'm glad that it's helping you'' 

 

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron massaging Robert's back and shoulders, 

while Robert just sighed happily in contentment.  

 

Five minutes later Aaron stopped and he stood back, 

 

''Feeling better'' he said, 

 

Robert sighed happily 

''much'' he said. 

 

Aaron beamed, 

''That's good'' he said. 

 

Aaron went and sat back down next to Robert, 

Once he was sat down. he pulled Robert into his side, 

 

 And they went back to watching what was left of the movie. 

 

Five minutes later Robert spoke up, 

 

 ''Thanks'' he said. 

 

Aaron gave him a confused look, 

''For what?'' he said kind of puzzled. 

 

Robert shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, 

 

''For the massage silly'' he said, 

 

''No need to thank me Rob'' Aaron said ''It's just a massage'' 

 

''I know, i know'' Robert said ''But i want too'' 

 

 Aaron laughed 

''You're a Soppy git you know that'' he said

 

''Yeah i do'' Robert said ''But it's only because you make me one''' 

 

Aaron laughed, 

''Alright if you say so'' he said 

 

The room went quiet for a moment, and then Robert spoke up.  

 

''I love you'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron smiled 

''M'mmm i love you too you muppet'' 

 

 And with that. they leaned into each other and they kissed,  

 

 


End file.
